


Claw My Heart out

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once an Alpha with two mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw My Heart out

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Game asked for her 15minutes something with Kira/Scott and Stiles/Kira and that’s all she gave me people so half of my 15minutes went to crying with frustration and that’s why this is so short. Sorry.

 

`We want a story.´ Yuna announced with an air of stubbornness which for now could be found endearing but which in a few years would be anything but cute, her little brother gave each their own nod of agreement although Eric didn’t look like he would stay awake long enough to even stay awake long enough to hear the beginning of a story, his eyelids were heavy but he nodded simply because he knew better than to argue with his sister. 

 

Kira wants to argue that they were all already up way past their bedtime but she knows better than to try and argue with Yuna, neither she or Scott have ever managed to outsmart or outtalk their five year old, and so Kira asks which book they’d like her to read from which earns her a disgusted look from Yuna.

 

`We want you to tell us a story.´ Alex says like he was worried his mommy might say no to his little wish, Alex was a very sensitive little boy even though he was a born werewolf unlike his sister and little brother, `Please mommy.´ and how could Kira say no to that.

 

`Alright then.´ Kira says taking a seat on the bed of her eldest, `What sort of story should it be? One with pirates or...´

 

`No.´ Yuna says firmly an expression of distaste clear on her very expressive face Alex’s hopeful look dwindles while Eric pops his blankie in his mouth.

 

`We want to hear the story about the Spark and the Alpha.´ Yuna says sharply and Alex doesn’t look as disappointed as he was a minute ago.

 

`Again? ´ Kira sighs but she knows the answer even without looking at the nodding heads of her children. 

 

`Fine. The Spark and the Alpha it is then.´ Kira took a deep breath and began to tell the story her children probably already knew by heart. 

 

_ The’ d always made a good team, the Alpha and the Spark, even before the whole supernatural world crashed into their lives for you see before the Alpha became an werewolf and before the Spark learned he was such a rare thing. _ _Now Stiles and Scott, Scott and Stiles had been a team from an early age, backing each other regardless of situation or reason._ _And when the whole werewolf thing slipped into their lives it became even more clearer that they were a team, their roles in their little two man band became clearer; Stiles was the brains of the two loaded with sarcasm and loyalty while Scott was the one with all the perks that came with being a werewolf, Scott was also the more trusting of the two and the one who had a hopefulness and general naivety Stiles did not possess. Together they were perfect for their traits complimented and strengthened each other._

 

_ With the passing of years their little gang grew but neither Isaac or Derek could ever replace Stiles or Scott, no one could ever replace the other for their bond built and strengthened with time and experiences shared. _

 

_ Stiles had learned with time not only that he was a spark but also when to step back and allow Scott and his fury little friends deal with the supernatural evilness that had descended upon their small town, and Scott had learned to seek guidance from Stiles before heading into unknown waters with only his trust and good intentions. _

 

_ With time an already capable relationship based on mutual understanding bloomed into something remarkable, other packs spoke of their brotherly bond with admiration while a few wild tales were told about the True Alpha and the Spark,some tales spoke of a bond so deep that no words were ever exchange between the two and yet they were of same mind while others spoke of the tragic and unreciprocated love the Spark had for its mated Alpha. _

 

_ Of course some packs and even hunter’s made feeble attempts to utilize the loneliness and bitterness expected to be found within the heart of the Spark, but none of these ventures ever bore any other fruit than the wrath of the Alpha and his pack and that was exactly what came to be the reason for the sudden hostilities between the Beacon Hills pack and the Crane pack. _

 

_ Since the death of his father the most important person in Stiles life was Scott McCall and his mate whom Stiles knew Scott loved dearly, and so it shouldn’t have come as such a shock to anyone when the Spark in a desperate attempt to save the life of the True Alpha threw his own human body between the wounded Alpha. _

 

Yuna hugs her teddy bear ever so tightly as she always did when they reached this part of the story, and much like Kira had suspected Eric had fallen asleep while Alex looks like he’s about to stop breathing.

 

_ The already bloodied claws sank deep into the Spark who did not cry out in pain, but his beautiful eyes widened with shock while his Alpha roared his outrage, the battle between the Crane pack and the Beacon Hills pack ended with a ruthlessness never displayed before by the Beacon Hills pack not a soul of the invading pack survived.  _

 

Alex whimper from behind pillow and Kira moved to sit with him, cradling her wingers through his soft dark hair.

 

_ The Alpha in his anger had not noticed how his Spark vanished from the battlefield, but once the red-haze left him he sought to find his dearest of friends he followed the trail of blood and the scent of tears and fear to the old Emissary of their pack. Entering the clinic where cats and dogs and werewolf found their aid the Alpha called out to his friend and mate, finding both at the back of the clinic. The Alpha’s mate tells him that the Spark is dying and the Emissary asked the now grief stricken Alpha how far would he go to save his dear companion.  _

 

_ `Anything.´ the Alpha cried squeezing the hand of his dearest of friends tightly. The Emissary gave the Alpha’s mate a sorrowful smile before saying, `Would you take him as your second mate? Would you, the both of you accept him as your mate? ´  _

 

`They did.´ Yuna says, and Kira nods and hums, `that they did.´ 

 

_ The Alpha and his mate gave the dying man the mating bite, and bound their hands with their dear Spark. And as the magic spread through the bond the Spark began to heal. But it took a while before the Alpha’s mate could truly accept the young Spark as her mate, and slowly the Spark began to grow weaker for without affection the bind between mates would shrivel into nothing. _

 

`But you learned to love papa didn’t you? ´ Alex says resting his head against her chest and Kira nods.

 

`Yes I did. Which wasn’t really all that hard because papa is a good man, who always did his best to help me and daddy, ´ Kira kisses softly the brow of her young son, `And only when mommy gave him a true kiss of love did papa begin to heal again, and with the love daddy and mommy learned to show him together his spark grew stronger and stronger until..´

 

`Until he could cast a spell so strong over the small town they dwelled in that nothing with evil attentions could enter.´ the familiar slightly amused voice causes the two children who were still awake to snap their heads towards the direction of the doorway where their papa stood arms crossed and leaning against the door a smile on his lips.

 

`Papa! ´ both Alex and Yuna shout excitedly which of course startles little Eric away and the little boy with Stiles pale skin and brown eyes begins to wail loudly.

 

`Oh no, my little man.´ Stiles says softly while moving over to the bed where the fruit of his and Kira’s love sat crying, `No need to cry papa’s got you.´ 

 

Kira sighs before climbing out of her son’s bed and tucking him in, `Love you Alex.´ Kira tells her son before moving over to Yuna who’s tucked herself in but who leans into her kiss before burying deeper underneath her covers, by the time she’s at Stiles and Eric’s side the boy had calmed down and fallen asleep.

 

`You know they will one day realize the whole show-love-thingy,´ Stiles says after they leave their kids to fall asleep knowing everyone was safe and sound, `and they will realize you’ve basically told them the story of how you found yourself pleasured by two men.´ Kira blushes slightly but wraps her arm around Stiles and leans against him as they make their way to their bedroom where Scott was supposed to wait for them but he’d undoubtedly fallen asleep already which was kind of sad because Kira had been waiting for this night the whole week; Stiles and Scott hadn’t been home at the same time since the previous week and Kira missed having both of them there for her. 

 

`You are the only one who would dirty-up that story Stiles.´ Kira says as they slipped inside their bedroom to indeed find their Alpha-mate in bed, asleep.

 

`The kids are staying with Lydia and Jordan tomorrow.´ Stiles says and Kira agrees whole heartedly. 

 

__

 


End file.
